


hands up, and touch the sky

by Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (this pairing needs more works), I'm, M/M, also fyi they both can't swim, i wrote this at like 3am, its not angst so fluff i guess, this is so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who knew that karasuno going to the beach is the way to get kageyama and tsukishima to hold a normal conversation? or, well, as normal as it can get with those two</p>
            </blockquote>





	hands up, and touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

> title from nicki minaj's song starships. i didn't even listen to the song while writing its just the line "let's go to the beach, each/let's go get away"
> 
> yeah i'm lame

     Tsukishima stares after his glasses, which were just knocked off his face by the ball and currently sinking in the lake. Or, he faces in what he assumed was the general direction of which his glasses went flying, because he couldn't see jack-shit without them.

"My glasses," he says, a tad bit mournful. This is one of the downsides of being not able to swim.

He would have asked Yamaguchi to get them for him, yet the others would clearly notice, and he couldn't let anyone, especially their wonderful _king_ know that he couldn't swim.

He hears Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing somewhere behind him, yet he still stay facing the water, wondering if Yamaguchi would notice in time to volunteer to get Tsukishima's glasses.

He doesn't remember if he'd ever told Yamaguchi that he couldn't swim, but neither of them aren't dead yet, so that doesn't really matter. He'll tell Yamaguchi another time.

He feels another body approaching him, and just when he thinks _'about time,'_ Kageyama's voice rings out, not loud, but strong, just like how he would talk on the court; always with a certainty to whatever he's saying.

"Aren't you gonna get those?" Kageyama asks, and at first Tsukishima wonders if the king is, in fact, talking to him and not the furry orange shrimp that always seems glued to his side.

But a glance to his right shows no sign of the shrimp, and no sign of Yamaguchi either. All the others have moved back to the shore, though what they were doing, it was too far to tell.

"They're having a sand castle building contest. And I believe Nishinoya and Hinata are chasing each other around to find out who has better ''stamina''," Kageyama supplies, completely unasked for.

And Tsukishima voices the thought aloud, to which Kageyama just snorts.

"So," Kageyama says, after a while silence, and Tsukishima knows that he's going back to the topic of his sunken glasses. He gets ready to tell the other off. Maybe if he just pushes Kageyama in the water, that'll get him to shut up about it.

"Is it because you can't swim, or that you really are a slave-driver and want Yamaguchi to get them for you.

I know that it's _not_ because you don't need your glasses; you can barely see past a foot in front of you," Kageyama says, in that voice of his. It's probably the most he's ever said to Tsukishima, with a level attitude. And although there were insults weaved into it, his delivery made it sound more like he was talking about the weather. Meaningless small talk meant to fill in the silence, yet a reply wasn't expected at all.

Insults _were_ basically their small talk, anyway.

Maybe, in the past, Tsukishima would utter the nickname 'king' to hurt Kageyama, to put him down, yet over time, it drifted into just a regular nickname; Kageyama doesn't even seem to get mad at it anymore.

"How would you know that I can barely see a foot in front of me, _king_?" He asks, deciding to make this conversation two-sided, yet also a little curious.

A pointed look from Kageyama immediately answers his question. It's all a part of his skill, apparently. Not only on the court, but off it as well.

"Alright, so you used your freak powers; care to tell me when was it exactly that you realized?" Not that Tsukishima really cared or anything. Just holding the conversation. He settles his face into the "I'm-a-jerk" smirk, as Yamaguchi liked to call it, to convey his interest (or lack of) for his question.

Obviously, they were quite familiar with each other, if half of this conversation was going on only glances and unamused faces.

With that new discovery in mind, he decides to see how far he could go with just facial expressions, so he languidly re-positioned his feet so that he was standing with his full body facing Kageyama's.

He keeps his smirk on his face, his eyes half-lidded, because its not like he can see anyways so–

 

It may be true that he can't see past a foot, but Kageyama must be closer than a foot because Tsukishima can see his face clearly.

And the sight renders him speechless.

"It wasn't an exact time, but more of an estimate," Kageyama finally decides to speak, and for a second Tsukishima is confused on what they were talking about. "But I'd notice, in the change room, that without your glasses, you're like a blind man."

The _'hey'_ to defend himself died in his throat as Kageyama turns his head a bit to face him, and he was _so close,_ looking so calm, peaceful, serene, and a bunch of other words that can describe the ocean on a nice summer day.

And later, Tsukishima would berate himself for thinking like this, but for now, with Kageyama's sunlit face in front of him, the shoreline just a mesh of colours in the background, he can believe that everything is alright, that he actually doesn't hate this team as much as he acts like he does. That he doesn't hate Kageyama as much as he acts like he does.

Who would have figured, that only when he isn't wearing his glasses, his feelings, his thoughts, they all become clear. 

"So you've been watching me in the change room, is that what you’re saying?" He asks, just for a reaction. He knows that seeing Kageyama like this, open, is rare, something he might never see again, and so he decides to take full advantage of it.

He's glad he wasn't so completely gone that he managed to word the question right. A light blush dusted Kageyama's cheeks, and he felt his smirk grow wider.

"...If I said yes, what would you do?" Was the reply, meant to be challenging, yet coming out soft and low, almost a whisper.

Kageyama licked his lips, and whether it was on purpose or not, Tsukishima would never know. Nor would he know that he subconsciously followed suit.

When the words finally processed, he felt heat rise to his own cheeks, and the corner of Kageyama's mouth lifted.

...Fuck, that is so not fair. 

"I would probably tell you that if you were expecting me to say the same, well, that's not likely. As you said, I can't see without my glasses, and in the change room I become a blind man. But just so you know, I would totally watch you in the change room if I could," and Kageyama gives out a laugh at that; more air than sound, his breath fanning across Tsukishima's face. There's a smile on Kageyama's face, a real, full-blown genuine smile and Tsukishima feels his heart stutter, so he grins in return, wide and happy in an attempt to convey his feelings, the childish giddy he feels in the air and the suddenly–

they're both laughing hard, gasping, clutching at stomachs, covering their mouths just to get themselves to stop.

(This is probably the first time either of them has laughed since going to Karasuno.)

Although it isn't anything special, like a first kiss, he's glad that out of everyone on the team, he shared this moment with Kageyama. 

Oh, no... Such strange thoughts he's having. Must be the beach smell.

And then he finds out just how much of a humor actually Kageyama has, as the boy bends down on his knees and sticks his hand in the water. He then turns his body towards Tsukishima, staying on his knees, putting one foot out in front of him in the–

no way.

in the typical _proposal_ pose.

On Kageyama's face is a smile, laughter in his eyes, and Tsukishima is hoping that this isn't like last week, where Nishinoya "proposed" to Tanaka, asking him to be his bro-friend.

(He might've seen them making out afterwards, who knows. Maybe that is a thing that "bro-friends" do.)

Kageyama, still kneeling, gestured for him to lean closer, and then whispered a _'close your eyes'_ which he...also did, and suddenly, he felt a familiar weight placed on his face.

He opened his eyes just to make sure, and there they were. His glasses, sitting on his face.

And after deciding to focus on what was past the glasses and not the glasses itself, he sees Kageyama's face, extremely close to his own.

The earlier smile had melted to something smaller, something more intimate, and as he quickly straightens himself and Kageyama slowly stands up as well, a whispered _"I've always wanted to do that"_ from Kageyama

is probably what killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far. then. let me love you. 
> 
> find me on tumblr or twitter @tobiotch 
> 
> thanks for reading~!!


End file.
